overlordfandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
:"A World without Elves is like a dream with open eyes" — Gnarl on the Elves The Elven Race are one of the most ancient and widespread of all the races of the world. They are tall, slender humanoids with long pointed ears who are inherently magical and live for centuries. They are the highest champions and protectors of the Light Magic Creatures and sworn enemies of the forces of evil, i.e. the Overlord and his minions. Physiology Compared to humans, Elves are tall, fair-skinned, slight of build and graceful of movement. They have slightly angular faces, high cheekbones and long pointed ears. Their eyes can be green, blue, brown or red. Evernightian Elves are often shown with platinum blonde hair, Everlightian Elves with brown or blonde and Nether Elves with silver but these changes are minor and the different groups are for the most part physically indistinguishable. Elves are generally tall, indeed it is not uncommon for an Elf to stand a whole head taller than a man. They have a slim build, which has led to the common misconception that Elves are weak or fragile. In fact, the opposite is true, for Elves are surprisingly strong, and though they are not as robust as the sturdy Dwarfs, they more than compensate for that with their dexterity and amazing agility. The Elves are also one of the most magically attuned races within the world, their developed knowledge and powers over magic and sorcery going far beyond the accomplishments of any other race, save perhaps the minions. All Elves are magical and able to manipulate magical energies to one extent or another and it's extremely rare that an elf is born without even one magical power. The Elves are quite long-lived by human standards, and most will live for more than a thousand years unless they die from accident or disease. Psychology The Elven mind is far more inclined towards extremes than that of a human. To an elf, all of life's experiences are available on a far grander scale: the individual rewards of study, the exhilaration of battle, the depression of failure, the horror of death and every imaginable sensation in-between. This spiritual intensity is writ large throughout their culture, manifesting in sublime works of art and music, but also giving rise to a darkness of contempt and self-hatred that threatens to engulf them all. Elves are a rather humble people (probably due to the many defeats and near-extinction events suffered by the hands of the other races), more interested in being left alone in their forest than anything else. They broke little trust with those that live beyond the borders of their realms, and only take action should the fate of their forest and its creatures come under threat. They are generally called "tree-huggers" because the majority of elves prefers to live out their lives in Nature's embrace beneath the protective canopy of forests and woods. They are at one with the subtle ebb and flow of the forests they call home. Religion The Mother Goddess, also known as Mother Earth and Earth Mother, is a deity worshiped by the elves and, to a lesser extent, by Dwarfs and Humans who represents nature, motherhood, fertility and creation. She's associated with the birth of all life, along with the world and everything in it. There are many ancient idols and statues that represent her image scattered all over the world and in all of them she is depicted as a gloriously beautiful elven maiden with all the parts of her body associated with fertility and childbearing emphasized, like the belly and breasts. As the goddess of nature, the Mother Goddess is considered to be the one who taught elves to take care of the land and gain a plentiful harvest. She is so loved by the elves that the most devoted elven priestesses gorge themselves of food to resemble as much as possible to the representation of the goddess in the ancient idols. History Overlord The elves of Evernight Forest once lived in tune with the plants and animals until their hero Oberon failed to protect them from a dwarven invasion. In Evernight Forest, the roots of a tree where Oberon Greenhaze sleeps cover the elves' home, who are now nearly extinct due to the nightmares of Oberon and their slaughter at the dwarves' hands. After the invasion the surviving elves were taken back to the Golden Hills by the dwarves, enslaving them, putting the males to work in the mines and segregating the females away in Goldo Golderson's Royal Halls. The spirits of the dead elves still haunt Evernight Forest, but they will not attack the Overlord unless provoked. It is possible to save the elves from extinction by rescuing the female elves from Goldo,if the elves were leaved for the gold,after several encounters with the ghosts,they will turn hostile and they will have to be killed. Overlord: Raising Hell The elves who died went to an abyss where they had to watch a badly performed play about their defeat at the hands of the dwarves. The Third Overlord found the remaining set pieces and finished the play. After the play was over, the Overlord attempted to take the abyss stone. The elves revolted and tried to destroy the stone, only to be defeated by the Overlord. Overlord II The elves '''appear regardless of the choices made in Overlord, and are being hunted by the Glorious Empire that is seeking to purge magic from the land. The elves are obsessed with nature, and are committed to defending animals and magical creatures from the Empire. They are led by Queen Fay for most of the game, and resemble "hippies" in style and speech, the opposite of the Evernight elves who were always in grief and sad mood resembling 'emos'. the Old Overlord could have made the Evernight elves 'sect' go extinct, but the Everlight elves survived by hiding or weren't still noticed by the Overlord before his empire fell. Overlord: Dark Legend The '''elves in Overlord hate the dwarves and despise everything they stand for. Before their war with the dwarves, the elves lived in peace with the dwarves and were relatively neutral towards each other, but due to the acts of the First Overlord, they went to war. The war proved fruitless, and not one of the sides benefited. Yet they passed on their grudges to the next generation, which continued to hit each other with sharp objects until the Second Overlord manipulated Goldo to sack Evernight to have more gold,and take the remaining elves as slaves. Overlord: Fellowship of Evil The "Good" Elves are not mentioned, but you learn that a community of Dark Elves lived in the caves of Nordberg. They had built their areas in the icy caves and used their mastery of ice magic to convert their home, making it so powerful that force Shining Justice had committed for Dwarves mercenaries to storm. A great number of "good" Elves are enlisted in the ranks of the Shining Justice army, they seem to form the core of the organization army, have found in most missions. Another race of elves, the "Nether Elves", exist. It is an evil elves race, live underground and being affected by the Golden. They travel to lands controlled by the Minions in the Netherdeep, and are associated with the Shining Justice to be at peace. Notable elves *Oberon Greenhaze *Florian Greenheart *Netherghul Cryos *King Erasmus *Ash Elven Ethnic Groups There is great ethnic diversity between Elves in different regions. The following are the most prevalent and largest ethnic groups to be found in Overord's World at this time. These are the known ethnicities that can be found within in the Overlord games. *Evernightian Elves - The Evernightian Elves are a faction of mystical and highly religious elves who live in the Evernight forest, in concord with the seasons and the weave of life and death that binds all living things together. Such is their attunement with the natural world that after their death they are still able to walk among the living in the form of spirits. *Everlightian Elves - The Everlightian Elves are a faction of tenacious and hot-blooded elves who live in the tropical island of Everlight. They are strenuous advocates of pacifism and free love, but are always ready to follow the path of war if every other alternative is ineffective. They have recently lost their homeland, which has been conquered and colonized by the Glorious Empire. *Illirian Elves - The Illirian Elves are a faction of elves who live in the forest of Illirum, not far away from the realms of Greenvale and Golden Hills. In the Illirian culture the practice of growing and cultivating plants is considered an important and even holy skill. Gardening is a highly-valued profession, practiced even by the high-born elves. The Illirian elves are also known to be politically more skilled than the other elven kinds. *Dark Elves - The dark elves are a forsaken and corrupt kindred of the elven race. Little is known about them, except that they have lived for several centuries in the sterile, frozen lands of Nordberg and that they were almost all exterminated by the soldiers of the Shining Justice and the dwarven mercenaries known as the "Utter Bastards". *Nether Elves - The nether elves are a forsaken and corrupt kindred of the elven race. They inhabit the obscure caves of the Netherdeep, a place devoted to the forces of evil which has managed to infect their souls and make them the perverted and cruel creatures that they are today. *Elven Resistance - The members of the Elven Resistance are a people who have dedicated their individual lives, as well as the very organization of their entire society, in the pursuit of the protection of the natural world from the ruthless advance of the Glorious Empire. The elven rebels are almost all of Everlightian descent. References and Notes The elves in Evernight are not same as the elves in Everlight. Unlike in Overlord or Overlord II, the elves of Overlord: Dark Legend speak with thick Eastern-European accents. A community of Dark Elves lived in Nordberg, but they were decimated by the forces of the Shining Justice with the help of the Utter Bastards mercenaries, led by Hakon. Gallery OL Female Elf.png|A female elf in Evernight. OL Male Elf.png|A male elf in Evernight Forest. Ghost Elf.png|An elven ghost. Elf Ghost Concept Artwork.jpg|Concept Artwork of an Elven Ghost. Ghost Elf Design.jpg|Concept Art and 3d Model of an Elven Ghost. Elf Warriors Concept Art.jpg|Concept Art of Elf Lieutenant,Elf Bomber and Basic Elf Warrior. Overlord-art-book-1.jpg|Cryos and the blue minions against the Nether Elves. Neather elf.png|The face a Nether Elf Nether elves.png|Two Nether elves in Hollowmurk Елфи-женски.jpg|Concept art for the Elf females ru:Эльфы Category:Races Category:Creatures Category:Magical Creatures Category:Light Magic Creatures Category:Enemies Category:Overlord Category:Overlord: Raising Hell Category:Overlord II Category:Overlord: Dark Legend Category:Overlord: Fellowship of Evil